


Vigoroth's Rage

by masterinkblaster



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Camping, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Fiction, Pokephilia, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterinkblaster/pseuds/masterinkblaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Juliet gets lost in the woods and is forced to camp out, she comes across a big surprise from one of her Pokémon! </p><p>The sequel/spiritual successor to Corphish's Beach, the story I commissioned my good friend Goombario to work on! </p><p>This was my very first story I wrote, so forgive me if it's a bit rough around the edges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigoroth's Rage

In the middle of the forest, a young woman was making her way to the next city -- A Pokémon Trainer named Juliet.

 

“This sucks!” She yelled to no one in particular. “Everything looks the same! I must have passed by that tree about eight times, at this point!” She pointed to a tree that looked rather worn out, with scratches from the various Pokémon that lived here.

 

“I’m fed UP!” She yelled again, frustrated, as she fell to the grass on her back in defeat. She then noticed that the sun was practically gone and night was coming.

 

“Damn! I spent the entire day lost in this cursed forest and I STILL don’t know how to get out of here.” Juliet said as she sat up. She looked around and realized the area is rather spacious. Juliet sighed. “Well, I might as well camp out here tonight – not like I’m getting to the next town anytime soon…”

 

Juliet dug in her rather large bag and pulled out her lantern, sleeping bag, and tent and began setting them up. Despite looking a little bit scrawny, Juliet could hold her own in a fight and if any wild Pokémon came by and threatened them, she already had four very strong Pokémon to protect her.

 

“Whew! Well, that took some time, but it’s finally up!” Juliet said as she looked on at her handiwork at setting up the tent, which, for her first time, made her feel particularly good about herself, despite the annoying predicament she was still in.

 

“Now, all that’s left is to get some firewood to start a campfire and I know just the Pokémon for the job!” Juliet grabbed a hold of the belt around her waist that held her Poke Balls and threw a Quick Ball yelling “Come on out, Vigoroth!”

 

“Vigoroth.” The sloth-like Pocket Monster emerged from its ball with a soft-spoken utterance of its name. You see, normally, Vigoroth are rather loud creatures that constantly move, destroying everything in their path --this is mostly because their hearts beat at ten times the rate of the average Pokémon. However, Juliet’s Vigoroth was much calmer than a normal, wild Vigoroth, having a near-normal heart rate, almost never going on rampages, and always listening to its trainer’s commands. In fact, she managed to catch this Vigoroth just by throwing a Quick Ball while it was laying on its side, completely unaware of what was going on until it was too late. Juliet was completely elated,overjoyed that she was able to capture sucha powerful Pokémon rather early in her journey. While she did often wonder why THIS Vigoroth was rather calm in comparison to the countless others she saw that were wild and out of control, she just thanked her lucky stars that she got another Pokémon with no effort at all.

 

“All right, Vigoroth, we’re camping out tonight, so I need you to make a quick run out and get some firewood, okay?” Juliet said.

 

“Roth.” Vigoroth said, nodding.

 

“All right, then, let’s get going!” Juliet yelled, raising her fist to the air.

 

Vigoroth inhaled, “Vigor…” Then exhaled sharply, “…Roth.” The Pokémon then turned its back to Juliet and began to walk toward the deeper part of the forest. Juliet nearly fell over in surprise.

 

“Oh, come on! After a cheer like that, can’t you be a bit more enthusiastic!?” she yelled to her Pokémon. Vigoroth paid no attention to her and kept walking while Juliet sighed, catching a glimpse of the Pokémon’s bright-red hind quarters. (That stoic attitude makes it all worthwhile when I see that glorious red butt of yours.) “Ah, well. I suppose I should start packing it in for the night, tomorrow I need to find a way out of this kooky maze.” She put her backpack and her belt holding her Poke Balls in her tent and began lying down in her sleeping bag.

 

Meanwhile, in the deeper part of the forest, Vigoroth was walking around, looking for a decent tree to use for firewood. While any tree would do, Vigoroth preferred one that not a lot of Pokémon was using, out of respect for the Pokémon that gained sustenance from the trees. After a minute, the quiet Pocket Monster found a tree that was old and withered, and decided to use this tree for firewood.

 

“Vigor…” The Pokémon began sharply inhaling, using Focus Energy to gather the strength needed to knock down the tree in one strike and after a moment, “…ROTH!” The Pokémon used Slash to fell the tree in one clean cut, leaving the stump as the only remnant of the tree. As the tree fell to the ground, the loud crash echoed off into the distance, startling many of the wild Pokémon that were sleeping, as well as Juliet who managed to doze off as she was waiting for Vigoroth to return.

 

“Geez, that Vigoroth…I think he kind of overdid it a bit.” She sat up looking at the cloud of dust that was raised from the collapse of the tree. “Still, it looks like he’s almost done! I hope he hurries back here soon; it’s getting a bit cold out here!” Juliet said, holding her lantern close, shivering a little.

 

After the dust cleared, Vigoroth noticed that its heart was starting to beat at a more rapid pace. “Vigo…roth…Vigo…roth.” The Pokémon began breathing in and out, in an attempt to calm itself down. “Vigor…” After a moment, Vigoroth managed to calm itself down and let out a quiet sigh of relief. The Pokémon walked over to the tree and let out a loud “VIGOR!” as it began to use Fury Swipes to cut the tree down into usable firewood. “Roth-roth-roth-roth-roth!” The Pokémon used its claws to slice away at the tree, throwing away all sense of reckless abandon just to finish this one task. “Roth…VIGOR!” Vigoroth delivered the final swipe, and with that, the firewood was gathered.

 

As Vigoroth inspected the pile of firewood, it gained a bit of a smirk, somewhat happy at the craftsmanship of its work. The Pokémon then realized something -- its heart was beating at a much faster pace than it was earlier when it knocked the tree down. It began to do its usual breathing exercises to calm itself down again. “Vigo…roth…Vigo…ROTH?!” But was shocked and surprised when it found out that it’s breathing wasn’t doing anything to help calm it down, as a result, it began hyperventilating, thinking that it could calm down faster that way. “Vigo-roth-Vigo-roth-Vigo-roth-VIGOR?!” But then realized that that was just making it worse as its heart was beating at a fever pitch now.“Vigor…” Vigoroth closed its eyes,shedding a single tear, scared that it was going to lose control, scared that it was going to destroy everything… “Vigor!” But then it remembered one sure-fire way to calm down.

 

Vigoroth ran towards the tree on the opposite side of the stump, sat down, and leaned against it. It then began to place its paw on its furry crotch, rubbing it, revealing a large sheath along with a pair of rather sizeable testicles. “Vig…or…” The Pocket Monster moaned as he moved his paw down toward his testicles, massaging them. As he continued to massage himself, his sheath began to expand, eventually revealing his penis which began to grow erect as he continued massaging his testicles. Four, five, six-and-a-half inches with a girth of about two inches, if there was one thing Vigoroth was greatly proud of; it was the size and length of his penis. His penis reaching full mast, Vigoroth moved his paw from his testiclesto his swollen member and began to stroke it up and down, albeit slowly. “V…ig…Vigor…roth…” Vigoroth continued moaning as he continued jacking off, moving faster with each stroke. “V-Vigor!”

 

Back at the campsite, Juliet was laying in her sleeping bag, looking at the stars, when a sudden gust of wind came, causing her to shiver a little. “What is TAKING that Vigoroth?! Doesn’t he realize I’m freezing out here? I know it takes a while to get firewood, but it shouldn’t take THIS long!” Juliet said, clearly pissed as she got up and began walking toward the deeper part of the forest.

 

“V-Vigor…roth! “ Vigoroth continued moaning as he continued jacking off, reaching an incredible speed and producing a rather copious amount of pre-cum. As Juliet continued to walk through the forest, she saw the shadow of Vigoroth, leaned against a tree.

 

“I swear, that Vigoroth better had a good reason for sitting out here, or so help me…” As she walked up to him, her rage was reaching a boiling point and she was about to give Vigoroth a serious lecture. “Vigoroth! Hey, do you hear me?! What do you think you’re doing just sitting out here? Do you know how long I’ve been waiting at the campsite?! Hey, Vigoroth, are you listen…ing…to…me?”

 

“Roth! R-Roth…Vig!” Juliet was speechless and surprised, not only had she just walked in on her own Vigoroth masturbating, but Vigoroth was also a male, and a well-endowed male, at that! However, despite the fact that Juliet was practically yelling as she walked up to Vigoroth, Vigoroth was too busy, eyes clenched and jacking off, to notice.

 

Just then, a thought crossed Juliet’s mind – (Now I get it! This was the reason that my Vigoroth is always calm, collected, and stoic, isn’t it? In fact, he was probably jacking off when I caught him and that’s why his capture was so easy!)

 

“R-Roth! V-Vigor…roth!” As Vigoroth seemed to be approaching the vinegar stroke, Juliet decided to be a good girl for a change and return to the campsite, leaving Vigoroth to his own devices.

 

(Besides, a calm Vigoroth is better than a crazed Vigoroth.) *CRACK!* (Aw, crap…)

 

“Vig?!”

 

Juliet stepped on a twig, knocking Vigoroth out of his masturbatory trance and making him realize that Juliet was standing there for quite a while. “Heh-heh…hi there…” Juliet said awkwardly, blushing at the sight.

 

“Vigoroth! Vig, Vigor!” Vigoroth was very embarrassed, blushing furiously, covering up his groin and attempting to hide his erect, glistening penis, but to no avail.

 

Juliet reached out to Vigoroth, put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile, “Listen, I’m not mad at you – I mean, I WAS earlier, but now that I know why you were taking so long, I…I think I understand.”

 

“Roth…?” Vigoroth looked up to Juliet, the blush disappearing from his face.

 

“But there’s still one thing that I don’t get. Why are you so different? Why aren’t you like the other Vigoroths?”

 

“Vig…” Vigoroth stood up, erection in tow, and began flailing his arms around in a circle, yelling wildly. “Vigor-gor-gor-gor-roth-roth-roth-roth!” The Pocket Monster’s game of charades caused Juliet to mentally laugh, mainly because his erect penis was still flailing about as he performed his actions. He then began imitating some scared and frightened Pokémon in a slightly high-pitched voice. “Vigor! Roth!” He then shook his head in disappointment saying, “Vig…or…”

 

With that, Juliet clapped her hands together, “Okay, I think I got it! You’re scared that you’re gonna go berserk and hurt everything and everyone in your path! That must be why you’re constantly doing breathing exercises and rarely become active! In fact, you were probably masturbating when I caught you! Am I right? Did I hit the nail on the hammer?”

 

“Vigoroth.” Vigoroth nodded, the luminous blush returning to his face.

 

Juliet then kneeled down and took the Pokémon in a gentle embrace, hugging him. “Oh, Vigoroth, don’t you know that I love you, no matter what happens?”

 

“Vigor!” Vigoroth replied back, feeling much better after everything…except, he didn’t finish getting off—his erection was still here and his heart was pounding! “V-Vigor!”

 

Juliet noticed in her embrace the rather large erection from Vigoroth that was rubbing against her stomach. “Oh, yeah! You never finished, did ya? Well, in that case…” She stood up and began stripping her clothes off to get more comfortable.

 

“Vigor…” Vigoroth watched as Juliet undressed, mouth agape -- she looked so beautiful to him, sporting a wonderful figure with huge D-cup breasts and a welcoming vagina that wasn’t too hairy, to his slight disappointment. Everything else was perfect, though, so perfect that Vigoroth felt his penis grow an extra half an inch from the excitement alone, he couldn’t wait to stick his dick in this young Trainer’s cunt!

 

After Juliet finished undressing, she kneeled back down and squeezed Vigoroth’s bright-red butt tightly, pulled him over to her and grabbed his dick. “Well, shall we begin, big…boy?” Juliet said seductively, stroking Vigoroth’s dick slowly at those last two words.

 

“Vigor.” Vigoroth nodded, allowing Juliet to service him. “V-Vigor…r-roth…” The Trainer began sucking the Pocket Monster’s penis at a slow rate, earning the Trainer numerous groans of pleasure from the Pokémon. “V-Vigor?!” The Trainer then decided to make a spontaneous decision and began sucking the Vigoroth’s massive balls, moving her hand to his member and earning small amounts of pre.

 

Just then, Juliet stopped jacking and pulled up from sucking Vigoroth’s balls for a second, much to Vigoroth’s slight annoyance. “Man, Vigoroth, your balls are HUGE! How many children do you think you can have with these?”

 

“Vig—Vigor!” Before Vigoroth could even answer, Juliet went right back to sucking and jacking him off. “V-V-Vigor! Vi-Vi…” Vigoroth was nearly approaching his limit as his breathing and moans escalated louder and faster.

 

Juliet looked up at Vigoroth, noticing his pleasured face and decided to finish this job with a bang as she shifted her left hand on his testicles, squeezing them lightly, and her right hand on his member, jacking him off rapidly. “Come on, you strong Pokémon! Cum! Cum all over your Trainer, right now!”

 

“Roth…V…Vigor…” Vigoroth opened up an eye and saw Juliet jacking off his dick at Mach speed.

 

“What? Do you need a target?! Here!” Juliet opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out to catch the copious amounts of sperm that was about to spill out of Vigoroth.

 

“Roth….”

 

“Come on, are you waiting for an invitation?! Do it, or I’ll tell the other Pokémon on my team how you couldn’t satisfy me! Cum, you lazy, good-for-nothing Pokémon!”

 

“R-roth…Vigor…ROTH!!!” At that moment, Vigoroth shut his eyes, faced the sky and unleashed multiple strands of thick, sticky, flowing seed right into Juliet’s mouth, as well as her face and body, painting the Trainer in what seemed like nearly a gallon of potent Vigoroth sperm. “Roth! Roth!” Vigoroth continued pumping out cum for about a minute, he was really pent up and it showed. After a while, Vigoroth stopped cumming, his heart returned to its normal heart rate, and he put his arms to his sides, spent.

 

“Whew, now, THAT was amazing! I’ve never seen anyone cum that much before!  Crawdaunt ain’t got nothing on you, Vigoroth!”

 

Juliet expressed her joy to her Vigoroth, who just replied “Vigor…roth.” Coolly nodding with a slight smile on his face, happy at the time he spent with his Trainer.

 

”You did leave me with all this mess to clean up, though, but that was to be expected! And besides, who said we were done yet? The night is still young, baby!”

 

“ROTH?!” Juliet reached down to Vigoroth’s member, slowly losing its erection, she began to suck on the slightly smaller dick and massage his balls again in the hopes of gaining a little extra strand of seed from Vigoroth. “V-Vigor…VIGOROTH!” It didn’t take much to make Vigoroth cum again as in less than a minute, he was busting another nut right in Juliet’s mouth, while it wasn’t as plentiful as last time, with only three additional strands of cum, it was still good, nonetheless.

 

“Mmm…delicious. Well, that was fun, wouldn’t you agree, Vigoroth?”

 

“Vigor!”

 

“Heh-heh, I thought so, now what do you say we head on back to the campsite, if we don’t hurry, somebody or some Pokémon might steal our stuff.”

 

“Roth. VIGOR…” As Juliet stood to get her clothes, Vigoroth got a full shot of her naked body yet again, including her beautiful vagina. It was at that moment that Vigoroth remembered that he hasn’t fucked that gorgeous cunt yet. His heart began beating rapidly; he got instantly hard, the opportunity had presented itself and he wasn’t gonna let it get away! “Vigo!” Vigoroth charged toward Juliet, knocking her to the ground and throwing caution to the wind as he lined up his erect and throbbing penis with her vagina.

 

“Hey, Vigoroth! What’s the big id---OH ARCEUS *YES!!!*” Just like that, Vigoroth began fucking Juliet in her snatch, thrusting with the speed of a Rapidash and the strength of a Darmanitan, slowly, but surely, he was growing more feral and becoming more berserk as he humped away at Juliet. “OH YES! KEEP…*GOING!*”

 

“ROTH-ROTH-ROTH-ROTH!” Juliet’s inner vaginal walls began to contract, sucking and milking Vigoroth’s dick dry as he humped away at the female’s cooch, he was already feeling an orgasm approaching despite all that his balls has been through. At this point, Vigoroth didn’t care if he went berserk and destroyed everything, as long as he had this female Trainer, he was happy.

 

”YEAH! FASTER! I’M ALMOST THERE!!”

 

“ROTH-ROTH-ROTH-ROTH! *VIGOROTH!!!*” With that last cry of his name, Vigoroth unleashed another torrent of cum right into Juliet’s vagina.

 

“OH YEAH! FILL ME UP! KEEP THRUSTING, YOU HEAR ME?! W—why aren’t you thrusting? Vigoroth?”

 

As Juliet looked behind her, a white light engulfed Vigoroth, signaling the start of his evolution. His body began to morph, changing into a large, top-heavy gorilla-like creature with a bushy gray collar of fur around his neck and a pig-like nose. The light dissipated and the new Pokémon let out a powerful roar – “SLAKING!!!”

 

“Amazing! Vigoroth, you evolved into Slaking!” Juliet said happily, she also noticed his penis length and girth, as well. “And you’ve grown another inch, to boot! Perfect! Now, show me just how much forceful you are now that you’ve reached your final evolutionary form! Go on!”

 

“Sla? King.” Slaking pulled his chubby penis out of Juliet’s cunt and laid on the ground, lying on his side as all Slaking do, and falling straight to sleep.

 

“OH, COME ON! THAT’S NOT FAIR! How come you get to cum multiple times but I don’t even get to get off ONCE?! You’ve got to be kidding me! Come on, Slaking, WAKE UP!”

 

“Sla…king…” But all Slaking let out was a single snore of his name, it was hopeless to wake him up, but then again, maybe that’s what Juliet got for making a Pokémon cum three times in a row.

 

“AW! Let me see what the Pokédex has to say about this!” Juliet fetched the Pokédex from her pant pocket in the pile of clothes that she threw on the ground. “Okay, let’s see…Slaking…Slaking…Sla—ah, here we go!”

 

“SLAKING, THE LAZY POKÉMON AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF VIGOROTH. SLAKING IS KNOWN AS THE WORLD'S MOST SLOTHFUL POKÉMON. HOWEVER, IT CAN EXERT HORRIFYING POWER BY RELEASING PENT-UP ENERGY ALL AT ONCE.”

 

Juliet closed her Pokédex with a somewhat satisfied look on her face. “Ah, I see, no wonder Slaking’s a heavy sleeper. But still…WHY DON’T YOU RELEASE SOME OF THAT ‘PENT-UP ENERGY’ ON ME?!” She yelled at Slaking, who was still in a deep sleep and didn’t hear a word she said. As Juliet gathered her clothes together, she realized that she had to run back to the campsite to retrieve the Quick Ball that her Slaking would return to.

 

After a quick run to the site and back, she found Slaking still sleeping by that tree and held out her Quick Ball. “Well, I guess there’s no use wasting energy on a Pokémon who just wants to sleep. Return.” A red beam shot from the Quick Ball, returning the Pokémon back into it.

 

As Juliet walked back to the campsite, she began muttering to herself. “I can’t believe that Slaking left me hanging there! Maybe I should have taught it a lesson back when it was still a Vigoroth…Ah, well, I still have that Garchomp-shaped dildo I brought not too long ago, that’ll do for tonight.” As she reached the camp, and got in her sleeping bag and tent, a moment of realization hit her.

 

”Wait…WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FIREWOOD?! I’M STILL FREEZING!!”


End file.
